


The Childhood of Theadus

by ForgottenLoveSong



Series: Trail of A Mage [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Child Abuse, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/pseuds/ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: Theadus was a child who was taught a very twisted view, of the world and himself by the adults around him.  He suffered all before he was given to the Half-elf Kannin.This is backstory to an rp I run with a friend.  This story goes with the series





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1) Sorrow

It was cold, the snow coming half way up Theadus’s shins. His cold little fingers curled tightly around the rope of the bucket he dragged over the top of the snow. Water sloshed around in the bucket splashing out over the snow and onto his rough spun brown pants. He looked around watching the other children of the orphanage play around together while he moved with his bucket of water at the edge of the property. He felt like he was being really good about sneaking this time. He hadn’t dropped the bucket, and he picked a time when Rumiel was busy playing with all his little followers. His green and brown eyes watched the group of bigger, and stronger Elven boys for a moment before he continued pulling the bucket along.  


He didn’t stop till he was behind where the fire wood they all cut was piled. His feet were freezing but that didn’t matter, he had to practice. He was going to practice. With a smile he put the bucket down, half of the water gone, but he didn’t care. All ten of his little fingers had deep red dents in the skin where the rope pressed in to much, and they throbbed without the constant pressure. Again this didn’t stop him. He was too excited to curious to see what he could do after talking to the old witch that caught him practicing in an alleyway. He was maybe only ten or fifteen, an Elven child still and the witch told him he had the gift. That for him to be able to practice magic so young he was truly gifted. It made him believe that he could finally do something right. That maybe someone would finally take him away from here. He hoped they would so bad, it was horrible here.  


Theadus squatted down in the snow holding his hands over the bucket and stared at the water. He’d seen mages in shops use strange words to control water, fire, earth and more. He’d seen them do tricks on the street but the shop mages always scoffed at the street mages. His little pink tongue flicked over his chapped lips wetting them as he prepared to speak.  


“Aquis.” Theadus whispered and the water rippled lifting up between his cold and red fingers. He felt so excited, his grin spread wide on his face as he laughed. He’d just done what he saw a mage do in a shop and it was working! Theadus bite his lip as he stared at the blob of water floating between his hands. Slowly he stretched his right hand out to the side and watched the water follow it. He lifted his hand up and the water still followed stretching thin, as he guided it around. Even in the cold weather he felt warmed by his excitement, his achievement! He was special and different! He moved it back to the bucket and again lifted it out. He didn’t have any idea that this much control in a novice was never seen. He didn’t know what was normal or what the mages practiced with. He didn’t have books, or a teacher. He only had his eyes and ears to obverse and copy.  


Theadus stopped biting his lip, and was grinning again as he moved the water. It was a new toy, exciting and fun. He’d gone from squatting to standing, to spinning in a circle watching the water follow his hands, and it did. The more excited he got the more the water changed its shape and Theadus slowed his spinning as it did. His eyes widened with amazement as the water took the shape of a small cat. It sat before him and Theadus fell to his knees. His mouth hung open with joy and shock as he ran his hand over the wet surface. He felt tears well up in his eyes as it rubbed into his hand. He had a friend, even if he had made it, this water it took its own shape it was his friend. He didn’t know didn’t understand his want for a friend for affect made it change. He believed it had changed on his own. It even meowed, a water garbled sound but it meowed! Its wet fur that he pet turned to ice and snow, two glowing blue orbs appeared for eyes. It was perfect.  


He scooped the ice and water cat into his arms. Theadus didn’t care that it was cold or wet, he just held it close to him and smiled while tears slipped from his closed eyes. He opened his mismatched eyes and smiled at the magically created creature. “I’m going to call you blue.” Theadus announced proudly. Theadus was so proud of himself so happy with his new friend that he hadn’t noticed Rumiel or the three other Elven children coming up behind him.  
The bucket slammed into his back and pain sparked through him as he threw blue and his palms hit the snow covered ground. He wasn’t even given time to move before the bucket was forced over his head. Theadus screamed the sound echoing around and muffling out the laughter of the others. His ears hurt more than his back from the rough way they shoved the bucket on his head. The water that had been left had drenched him but he didn’t shiver. Different tears burned his eyes as he yanked the bucket off his head. He expected that they would be standing around laughing at him, but they weren’t.  
“NO! Get away from Blue!” Theadus screamed seeing Rumiel trying to stomp on the ice and water cat. He rushed over trying to get to the creature but Jarezara pushed him down. “No please, let him alone!” Theadus yelled.  


“Oh shut up half-wit.” Rumiel laughed as he stomped on the creatures tail and it howled out.  


“You’re a half-wit!” Theadus snapped before jumping onto Rumiel and tumbling to the ground with him. “Run Blue!” Theadus ordered and the injured creation run away into the snow and out of sight. He was about to get up when his shoulders were shoved down so hard and fast his head hit the ground and bounced. He was seeing spots of white and he felt dizzy. Theadus wasn’t sure what Rumiel was yelling as he stomped and kicked him. Everything had been so good why, why did Rumiel have to ruin it! His hand clenched around the snow and he felt warmer. There was a yelp from Rumiel as Theadus’s vision cleared up. He stood up with the ice that had surrounded him shifting out to the sides.  


“You are a Half-Wit! You are stupid and have half the intelligence of a simple human!” Theadus yelled the the ice crashing down toward the frightened group. He could make them pay from hurting Blue. Theadus lifted his hand the ice lifting with it and Rumiel and his friends scrambling back. Theadus went to bring his arm down but his wrist was grabbed and sharp nails pressed into his tender skin. With a sharp cry the ice fell short of the others allowing them to run away. Theadus was spun around and fear filled him.  


"Madame! I- Ah!" Theadus cradled the check that had been slapped by the glowering hag. She raised her hand again and Theadus flinched trying to guard himself but he couldn't.  


"What did you do?!"  


Theadus didn't answer. He was too scared to answer he just kept his arms over his face as the Madame hit him. He was just glad she didn't have the cane at this moment. He did his best not to cry and bit into his lip to keep from begging. It only got worse if you begged. Madame hated begging as much as she hated half breeds, people like him. He bared it as best he could till he was thrown into the snow. His body shivered both from the cold and fear of the Madame.  
“Get up and get out of those wet clothes, then go to your bed!”  


He didn’t even bother to look at her with the barked orders. Theadus scrambled to his feet his arms sore and red from the cold and the blows they’d taken. He hurried to the front door keeping his head down but he heard the snickering of the rest of the children. He went to go in but the Madame grabbed him again.  
“I said get out of those clothes.”  


Theadus flinched and he felt embarrassed, but he listened. He stripped out of his clothes, eyes going up to the other children, none of whom were looking at him, not with Madame right there. No one even made fun of him when the Madame was there. No one even talked every single one of them was scared of her. Theadus was shaking so badly as he stripped out of his clothes and gave them to Madame, he didn’t wait to see what she’d done with them before running inside. He ran through the stained wooden halls, and back to the room with his “bed”, a mat stuffed with hay on the ground with six other mats. He grabbed the rough, ripped, faded and stained blanket that smelled like soured milk and pulled it around him. He’d lost blue, and had been hit for trying to defend himself. It wasn’t fair. Why, why did the Madame always take his joy, it didn’t make sense to him.


	2. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theadus isn't exactly an Elven name. So he asks the Madame and wishes he didn't.

Chapter 2) Nameless

Theadus sat alone at a small table in the corner. He held his soup bowl close as he ate as fast as he could. The watered down taste of bitter salt, mush, and hard spices made his tongue recoil nearly gagging him with each bite. He longed for food that smelled and tasted good but it was out of all of their reach. He tore his eyes from the pale brown cloudy broth with chunks for soggy bread to look around the room. His heart started to sink as he saw Rumeil and his friend coming his way. Theadus raced to take as many gulps of the sour food that he could but he didn’t even get halfway through his meal.  


Theadus shrunk back as much as he could but he couldn’t avoid Rumeil. The bigger kid smacked the bowl out of Theadus’s hands and the food splatter over his legs and the floor. As he looked at it his stomach growled. Theadus didn’t notice one of Rumeil’s friends Kyethar coming up beside him. Theadus gasped as hands hit his arms and side hard, his balance thrown off he fell over his side and arm splashing into the spilled food.  


“Stop it!” Theadus yelled as Kyethar stepped to get closer again.  


“Eat it!” Rumeil challenged as Kyethar and Saedethri tried to grab Theadus and force his face to the floor. Theadus struggled while the rest of the kids in the mess hall were starting to laugh. “Eat it half-wit!” Rumeil yelled as Theadus fought against the other two.  


“No!” Theadus cried out struggling with all his might against the other two. He tried to kick them all the while the rest of the children just laughed at him. No one even thought about helping him. “I’m not eating off the floor!” Theadus spat back as he kicked Kyethar in the leg.  


“You should, you're just some beast thing!” Saedethri argued.  


“Yeah, half-wit. You could be part dog.” Rumeil said before barking at Theadus causing another roar of laughter. Theadus finally pushed Saedethri away and got up out of the spilled food. His clothes were wet, and his lip was quivering.  


“I’m not! I’m an elf!” Theadus yelled his voice cracking.  


“Oh yeah then why don’t you have an Elven name?” Rumeil challenge and Theadus just stood there shocked. His name? It wasn’t Elven.  


“N-no you’re wrong.” Theadus insisted.  


“Uh-uh, go ask the madame. She’s the one who said it.” Rumeil sneered.  


“They look, Theadus’s pants are wet! Did you wet yourself?” Kyethar taunted having recovered from his shin being kicked. The laughter started up again, and Theadus balled up his fists. He pushed Rumeil down and ran from the mess hall. He knew later he’d get in trouble for the mess but he didn’t want them to see him cry. He would never let anyone see him cry. Not anymore. Theadus hurried back to his room hating how his clothes suctioned to his skin. It premeditated through him sticking to his skin, in a slimey way.  


Once back in the room he slept in he peeled the wet clothes off, the shlck sound of the wet cloth pulling away from his skin just upset him more. He wouldn’t be allow to bath not yet, it wasn’t his turn. He wouldn’t be allowed to wash his clothes either. Not unless he stayed up after every one went to sleep and pumped his own water and did it on his own. Theadus sniffled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes as he stood there naked while his clothes were laid out to dry. He took the torn and worn blank that smelled of sour milk off his bed and tied it around his body. It didn’t provide him any warmth but at least he wasn’t naked. He stepped towards the door then stopped. His heart clenched as it beat rapidly in his chest. His gaze flickered from the floor to the doorway and finally he walked out. His bare feet padded with echoing slaps over the cold floor.  


He stopped at the Madame’s room, the old woman elf reading something that at her desk. The room was a disgusting mess, and it was dark. She had glass windows and yet there were heavy curtains pulled over them. Curtains with pearl strings and pretty designs. It made Theadus wonder why they couldn’t have nice things too. He’d love another set of clothes.  


“M-Madame?” Theadus spoke and jumped at the harsh crinkle of papers. As he peaked up he saw the scowl on the Madame’s face, the paper she’d been reading crumpled up in her left hand.  


“What you little half-wit!”  


“I.. My name it’s elvish right? My momma gave it to me right?” Theadus asked taking a step into the room. He wanted to know so bad. He knew it was against the rules to bother the Madame but he wanted to know.  


“Your Momma? Your Momma left you screaming on the steps as a new born. I named you since it wouldn’t due to just call you half-wit. There would be people who would think I couldn’t do my job, if I couldn’t name some disgusting mix breed brat.”  


Theadus flinched at her words and looked down to his feet immediately as she strode over to him.  


“Now where are your clothes! Boys don’t dress like this!”  


Theadus whimpered at her yelled as she ripped the blanket off him, tearing part of the fabric.  


“But my name is elvish?” Theadus pressed refusing to give up. As he looked up the back of the Madame’s hand collided with his cheek. Theadus yelped in pain stangering back.  


“You stupid half-wit I asked you a question!”  


“I wanna know about my name first!” Theadus yelled back startling the Madame as he glared at her with his mismatched eyes.  
“You wanna know your name so bad.” Fear struck Theadus like lightning as the Madame spoke through clenched teeth. He moved to run away but she caught his arm first. He was trembling as she dragged him into the room enough to grab a lacquered cane. It was a bit scuff and all of them knew the cane well. It was Madame’s favorite way to punish bad behavior. Theadus tried to pull away but he couldn’t. He was too small and weak to get away from Madame. His feet slipped and skidded over the floor as she dragged him down the hall. She took him to the room that lead out side. The fire logs all piled high in there, along with hay and straw used for their bedding. It was the coldest room because the door didn’t close right, it hung half limp on its hinges. The wind whistled through the crack at the door bringing in with it a dusting of snow flakes.  


“Your name is not Elven! How could I ever give an Elven name to something as disgusting as you!”  


Each time she swung the cane down the word she was on became a breathy yell. She had hit Theadus in the temple before he was able to get his arms up and defend himself. Knocked to the ground with the second hit, which struck his thigh Theadus curled up trying to protect his private and his head. The straw itched and poked him and the snow stung him with cold needles, while the cane landed hot blows that throbbed till the next one took his attention.  


“Madame, madame!”  


“What do you want Rumeil!”  


“Theadus spilt his food and got his close dirty!”  


Theadus tried to breath as the caning stopped. The last blow having hit his stomach took the air right out of him. In fact he had almost vomited and could taste the linger of bile at the back of his throat.  


“You wasted food!” Madame yelled and Theadus whimpered curling in on himself even more. Anytime anyone wasted food Madame got really angry. No one ever talked about the punishment but Theadus certain it was back. “Out of my way! You stay there!”  


Theadus didn’t move as Madame stormed out. He barely noted that his smelly blanket had been tossed onto his exposed skin. He could hear snickering as he was left there naked bruised and beaten all because he wanted to know his name. He hated his name, and he hated elven names. He didn’t want one if this was how the people with them were like. He’d rather be nameless. Theadus sniffled as his cold hand grabbed the blanket and pulled it in front of his face.


End file.
